


Tell the world that I'm falling from the sky

by OpheliaPending



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Im bad at tagging okay, after the tsunami, post 3x02 drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaPending/pseuds/OpheliaPending
Summary: What happens when Eddie finds Christopher unexpectedly at the VA hospital and Buck is barely alive





	Tell the world that I'm falling from the sky

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little story to amuse myself before the episode tomorrow

Eddie stepped through the doors, drenched head to toe with a fusion of sweat and seawater. The VA hospital had been a good idea – having patients unloaded and seen to before transferring them onto the now more readily available hospitals. After handing his rescue over to the doctor, Eddie reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. No messages or missed calls. A niggling feeling ate through the pit of his stomach. Something was off. If Christopher and Buck were okay, surely they would have let him know by now, right? What if something had happened to them? To Christopher? Eddie took a slow, steady breath and relaxed his muscles, releasing his palm that was unknowingly clenched. He was sure to be overreacting. They were at the movies; no where near the path of the wave.

Bobby reappeared and pat him on the back, “Let’s get back out there,” he stated exiting through a side door as the front was now overrun with victims. Eddie followed and they both wove through the masses and field tents back to their ride. Suddenly, everything went quiet as Eddie’s ears focussed in on one specific person, “Buck!” the small voice cried. Eddie whipped his head around, faster than he knew possible and pinpointed the exact location of the voice. The small boy, cradled in a blanket in the arms of an older woman. Without a second thought he rushed over, his heart pounding loudly in his ears as the blood rushed to his face.

“Eddie?” Bobby called after him, and upon seeing the boy promptly followed.

“Christopher!” Eddie cried virtually crashing into the woman carrying him. Tears welled up in his eyes and a few fell loose, as he took Christopher in his arms and held him tight. What was he even doing here? He was supposed to be safe. Buck was supposed to keep him safe. Eddie’s mind stopped. Wait. Buck? Where was Buck?

“Dad, you have to help him!” Christopher weaselled an arm out from his father’s grip and pointed to the tall, sturdy man lying flat on the floor. Cuts and bruises all over his face and body, and Christopher’s glasses around his neck. Hold on. Eddie looked back to his child, barely a scratch on him and a warmth flooded his system which he swiftly pushed aside to focus on the man down in front of him.

“You’re gonna be okay Buck, just stay with me,” Eddie checked his airways as Bobby gathered the first aid kit.

“Cap, he’s not breathing,” Eddie panicked, trying his best not to think the worst.

Bobby placed his first and second finger on Buck’s neck, “No pulse. Starting compressions. Eddie get the defibrillator.” Beads of sweat formed on Bobby’s brow with the humidity and force of the compressions and he checked Buck’s pulse again. Still nothing. He clenched his teeth and resumed compressions until Eddie rushed over with the pads. He ripped open Buck’s shirt to place the pads on his chest, only to be met with a gruelling black and purple bruise over his entire abdomen.

Eddie looked up at Bobby, eyes wide and horrified, “We need to get him to the hospital now.”

Bobby stuck the pads on Buck’s chest, “Charging, clear!”

The sturdy body jolted, blood now seeping from his mouth. Eddie drew in a sharp breath at the sight.

“No pulse. Charging again. Clear!”

Sinus rhythm returned on the monitor, relief flooding both Eddie and Bobby, and the crowd that had somehow formed around them. They rolled Buck onto a backboard and loaded him into the ambulance. Eddie grabbed Christopher and entered alongside. 

Those 15 minutes to the hospital were some of the longest in Eddies life. Buck had coded again, which thankfully Eddie managed to pull him back from. They pulled up at the hospital where the doctors were waiting for him.

“Severe internal bleeding, possible concussion.” Eddie stood by as they wheeled Buck away. “He’s one of us,” he cried.

*

After receiving the all clear from Christopher’s check-up, he sat in the waiting room, leg bouncing up a storm. “I need to call Maddie,” he whispered, grabbing his phone and thumbing through the contacts.

She picked up after the 4th ring, “Uh Maddie, it’s Eddie.” He was doing the right thing, right? By telling her? He presumed she was busy and flooded with calls but this was her brother. She would want to know right? Eddie ran his fingers through his hair, “It’s about Buck.”

The intense clacking of Maddie’s shoes could be heard even before she was seen racing down the hallway until she found the distraught man, hands holding Christopher to his chest.

“What happened?” she cried, eyebrows crinkled and tears already falling.

“I’m not really sure. We found him outside the VA hospital unconscious with massive internal bleeding.”

Christopher looked up to Maddie, “Buck saved me.”

Eddie tightened his grip, not yet ready to feel any grief. He was with the surgeons. Buck was going to pull through this.

“What was he even doing near the pier? He hadn’t even come out of his home for a week,” Maddie looked to Eddie for answers.

His heart sank. Was all this his fault? If Buck were to… were to d- He didn’t dare to finish that thought. Eddie stared up at Maddie, “Operation buck up Buck.” He let out a whispered chuckle in hopes it would rain back the tears that were threatening to burst.

Eddie and Maddie both sat in silence. A deafening silence. What was there to say at a time like this really? His emotions were running high from all the adrenaline that had yet to fade, and his mind kept thinking back to all the good memories they had together. Especially those of which included Christopher. Buck had been through a lot with him. More so than anyone else, he reluctantly admitted. There was just something about him, about Buck, that made Eddie comfortable. He felt like home – a realisation upon which Eddie had yet to truly understand.

Maddie broke the silence, snapping Eddie out of his own head, “I’m going to get some coffee, would you like one?”

“Uh sure,” Eddies eyes grew heavy as the fatigue set in.

A woman cleared her throat, grabbing Eddie’s attention, “Are you the family of Evan Buckley?”

“Yes,” he replied without hesitation.

“You partner sustained major internal bleeding, a few bruised ribs and a mild concussion. But surgery went well and we managed to stop most of the bleeding. We will be keeping him for a few days for observation.”

Eddie was more relieved than he’d ever been in his life. He could finally breathe again. He smiled genuinely at the surgeon, “Can I see him?”

“You can but he may still be a little groggy from the anaesthesia.”

He thanked the surgeon again as she went on her way, and texted Maddie the good news.

“Let’s go kiddo,” Eddie ushered Christopher down the hall.

“Is Buck okay?”

“He’s going to be fine. Just fine.”

*

They got to Buck’s room and Christopher’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, “Buck!”

The man half opened his heavy eyes, only to be met with Christopher’s – nothing could have been more soothing to Buck’s tired soul than seeing that he was alright. “Hey buddy,” his throat cracked a little.

Christopher looked to his father, signalling that he wanted to be closer; Eddie took the hint and raised the boy onto Bucks bed where he cradled alongside Buck’s torso and raised his arm over his chest in efforts of a hug.

Eddie smiled at the pair and stepped out to call Bobby with the good news.

With the 118 happily informed, Eddie slid open Buck’s door to overhear their conversation.

“I kept swimming Buck.”

“Just like Dory,” they shared a laugh. “You did so well Christopher. I’m so proud of you.”

Those words melted Eddies heart more than he expected. A feeling that he couldn’t quite explain settled low in his chest but with every passing moment was burgeoning to the surface. Buck was okay. Thank God. Eddie walked to Buck’s side and took his hand in his own and gave it a squeeze. “I’m glad you pulled through.”

At that point he really wanted to ask how they ended up at the pier in the first place, but he knew now was not the time for it.

Buck looked to the boy dozing off by his side, and then up to Eddie. He was overcome with a sense of guilt as his eyes welled up and his eyebrows quivered, “I’m so sorry Eddie. I didn’t – I didn’t mean to put Christopher in any danger. If I had known… If I had’ve known I never would have taken him to the pier, you gotta believe me.” He squeezed Eddie’s hand as hard as he could muster. “I tried to protect him but,” tears rolled down his grazed cheek, “I should’ve done better. I should’ve been better. I’ll never let anything happen to him again I promise. I’m so sorry,” Buck spluttered a cough as snot dripped from his nose.

Any lingering anger Eddie felt had immediately subsided as he stroked Buck’s hair and leant his forehead onto Bucks. “It’s okay. I forgive you. Christopher is okay; you’re okay; everyone is okay.” He took a moment to observe Buck’s face. He’d never seen it quite this close before. Even bloodied and puffy he was still a sight for sore eyes. “If anything, I should be thanking you. For taking such good care of my boy.”

Eddie’s nose brushed against Bucks and before he could register what was happening his mouth was on his. Buck’s lips were dry but the kiss was soft. He hadn’t felt anything like this before; exhilaration, relief, happiness and confusion all rolled into one quick moment. Keeping his eyes closed, he remained against Buck’s forehead and focussed on his breathing.

Buck was taken aback at first, but leaned in again and gently grazed his mouth past Eddies full lips before groaning in agony at the strain of his abdomen. They shared a light-hearted laugh, both too tired to comprehend the weight of the event that just occurred between them. Buck drifted off to sleep first, and Eddie closed his eyes and rested his head atop his folded arm by their intertwined fingers and fell asleep.

Maddie came back, two coffees in hand to find the three boys in a comfortable sleep after such a long day. She smiled to herself and pulled out her phone, taking a photo to save for later.


End file.
